walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations
: For other themes, see Themes. Locations are places in all The Walking Dead Series that combine to make up the settings in which the survivors of the apocalypse traverse through in those series. Comic Series Atlanta Survivor Camp The camp was first seen in Issue 2 and was used as a safe haven for the survivors for about three months with Shane in charge until Rick arrived there. Its last appearance was in Issue 7 when they where burying before leaving in the RV. The Prison After leaving the Greene's Farm, Rick and the group were running low on food. Dale and Andrea were searching and found the prison over a cliff. The prison is the home for the group of survivors for 6 volumes. It has contained what many people consider to be the best story arc in the series, Made To Suffer. Rick saw this place as a safe haven, but many, many dark things happen within these walls. Video Game Series The Walking Dead Video Game (Telltale Games) Atlanta, Georgia After being convicted of murdering his wife's lover, Lee is sentenced in Atlanta to a lifetime sentence at the West Central Prison in Georgia for murder. He is handcuffed and placed inside the back of a police cruiser by an Unnamed Police Officer who drives out of the city and heads towards the prison. Interstate 85 During the prison transport, Lee sits in the backseat of the police car while the officer begins to discuss his career and the criminals he has met and transported before. While driving on the highway, Lee notices several emergency and police vehicles speeding onward towards Atlanta; he even overhears the radio dispatch calling for all available units which hints that something was not right in the city. While the officer continues to talk, a walker wonders onto the road and at the last minute, Lee cries out however, it was too late causing the car to swerve and crash into an unknown neighborhood. Clementine's Neighborhood Very little is seen and known about Clementine's neighborhood except that it is next the interstate and just outside the city of Atlanta. When the apocalypse started, everyone in her neighborhood panicked and tried to leave the area, however, in all the chaos they gridlocked and jammed the streets making it difficult to leave and an easy target for the walkers. After Lee and Clementine meet, they decide to leave her house in search for aid. Hershel's Farm Once Lee and Clementine meet , he takes them back to his fathers farm where they get treated and spend the night there to rest with another family who found sanctuary at the farm. The next day, Lee tries to help out around the farm when they are suddenly attacked by walkers. Whoever Lee chooses to save, Shawn winds up getting killed and Hershel kicks everyone off his farm. Macon, Georgia After getting kicked off Hershel's farm, Kenny brings Lee along to the town of Macon. Macon is Lee's hometown where his parents and brother owned and operated a drug store. The town was overrun with walkers and at the last second, the group are saved by another group of survivors who are taking up refuge in the town's local pharmacy. The survivors spent a great deal of time on the outskirts of the town using the Travelier Motel as shelter however, in a desperate need for food, they leave the town and head to a nearby dairy farm. Everett Pharmacy Drugstore Lee's parents and brother owned and operated the town's drugstore until the apocalypse started. It now serves as a temporary base and resting point for the survivors as they try to figure out what was going on in the world around them. Eventually, the group is forced to leave the store since they sounded an alarm while trying to get some supplies which drew the attention of the walkers. Sometime after episode 1, a truck crashed into the building, and then a jeep, and then a plane. the building lies largely destroyed on the outside, with the front entrance blocked, though the inside is still largely intact. Travelier Motel Before the apocalypse, this motel was located just on the outskirts of Macon, Georgia and provided tourists and travelers a place to rest and spend the night. Now, while on a supply run, comes across this motel looking for gas. Before he leaves, he hears a girl crying in room 9. He investigates and tries to talk to the girl before he is forced to run and hide from approaching walkers. He hides in the motel's icebox awaiting Lee and Carley's arrival. They navigate their way around the motel grounds and kill the walkers and rescue the girl only to find out she was bitten and wanted to commit suicide. After her death, the group leaves only to arrive back at the motel due to the pharmacy being overrun. They use the motel as a temporary base figuring out what to do next when the power goes out. After spending several weeks at the motel and supplies beginning to run low, the group of survivors leave the motel in promise for food and shelter at the St. John's Dairy Farm. After discovering the farmers secret, the group returns back at the motel to decide what to do next. after returning to the motel, the survivors live under siege from the Save Lots bandits for an indeterminate amount of time, before eventually being forced out in Kenny's newly repaired RV St. John's Dairy Farm Similar to Hershel's farm, the dairy farm is owned and operated by the St. John Family. The farm was once the pride of Macon, Georgia where they make butter and milk and won several awards and achievements with their cows. The farm was the main location for Lee and the survivors in Episode 2. The survivors spent most of their time repairing and securing the farm in exchange for food and a meal. However, once Lee discovers the family's dark secret, the group is held captive at the farm and must fight their once friends, now enemies in order to leave the farm. Eventually, the group leaves the farm and heads back to the motel again. The Train After escaping the Motel in the RV, the group travels down the highway until they are blocked by a large train, that appears to have been lived in. the survivors, blocked by the train, begin to make it ready to move, in the hoped of using the locomotive to make it to Savannah and the coast. the train is largely destroyed, though the two front cars are intact. Lee and Kenny make use of notes on the train to get it working, and then discover the train's resident, Chuck, who quickly shows himself to be a friendly person who means no harm to the survivors. once the train starts, they have to stop it again so that duck's illness can be dealt with. Katjaa and possibly Kenny take him into the woods to kill him, and prevent him from becoming a walker, but Katjaa kills herself. Lee or possibly Kenny then shoots duck in the head and then return to the train. while on the train to Savannah, Lee teaches Clementine to shoot a gun, and also possibly cuts her hair. they are soon stopped again by a gas truck hanging down from an overpass, blocking their way forward. here they are joined by two more new people, Omid and Christa. after removing the truck, the train is approached by a huge herd of walkers, drawn to the location, presumably, by the sound of the train. the survivors escape on the train, but not before Omid is injured jumping down from the overpass. the train continues on to Savannah, where the episode ends. Savannah This is the city to where Clementines parents went on vacation before the apocalypse, staying in a hotel called the Marsh house, which reportedly serves excellent desserts. In Savannah, as the apocalypse started, Clementines parents, Ed and Diana, had a "run in with some crazy guy" and had to go to the hospital so Ed could get treatment. throughout the game up to episode 4, Clementine urges Lee to take her there so that she can find her parents. At the end of episode 3, Lee, Clementine, and the other survivors are approaching the city aboard the train. Much of episode 4 and possibly 5 are to take place in the city of Savannah. The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning King County, Georgia Shane is first seen patrolling the streets by himself since Rick was injured and recovering at the hospital. He responds to a domestic disturbance call at the Taylor residence when he meets Mrs. Heller who appeared injured at the time. After tending to her, Shane hears gun fire and rushes into the house only to find a hysterical Gary Taylor and a dead corpse of Paul. After chasing Gary through the house, Shane arrests Gary and takes him down to the police station. King County Sheriff's Department The Sheriff's Department was seen in Chapter 3 of the game and is the setting for the remainder of the game. It is where Robb Spanner and Gary Taylor are brought to jail and put in a cell where they were watched by Deputy Don. Patty Taylor, Shane's ex-girlfriend, will also come by the station looking for her father. Discovering that a numerous amount of individuals were infected and realizing that the situation was out of control when watching the news, Shane decides to go to the hospital to get Rick. He bids farewell to Leon and Gary who both decide to stay behind and heads to the hospital. The Walking Dead Social Game Highway Camp The first chapter of the Social Game takes place at a jammed highway leading to Atlanta. The survivors tries to remove the blockade so that they can get to Atlanta. The Walking Dead Webisodes The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart King County, Georgia The Walking Dead webisodes are six short movie clips that features Hannah in the same town as Rick Grimes where her story of how she became infected as the 'bicycle zombie' is seen. Hannah tries to get her and her children evacuated to Atlanta. The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage Self Storage Facility Near the outskirts of the city of Atlanta, B.J. owned and operated a Self Storage facility for 12 years before the apocalypse. The storage facility had three floors of storage and some units were temperature controlled, a generator per floor, security cameras and gates, public intercom system, along with three trucks that are used for moving cargo. Lots of customers stored a variety of items mainly pornography, as well as wine, a pinball machine, and other personal documents and photographs. Standard storage units were 5x10 in size and the main office and security station was on the first floor. The storage facility is last seen overrun by the walkers since several doors were left open allowing them free access to the entire facility. TV Series Season 1 King County, Georgia King County is the hometown of Rick Grimes and his family. While on patrol days before the apocalypse, Rick is injured in the line of duty after being shot at while pursuing criminals. The hospital where Rick stayed at after he was injured is also located in this town, along with the police station, King County Sheriff's Department where he and his partner, Shane Walsh worked. King County Sheriff's Department Sheriff's Department was where both deputy officers Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh work along with other deputy officers such as Lam Kendal and Leon Basset. After the apocalypse, Rick and Morgan Jones along with his son, Duane, stop by the police station for weapons, supplies, and a refreshing hot shower. Interstate 85 The highway was the primary route used by to reach the city of Atlanta in Georgia during The Walking Dead pilot, Days Gone Bye. After receiving care from and his son Duane back in King County, Rick took a police cruiser from the King County Sheriff's Department and left the undead town, heading for Atlanta. Siggard's Farm A farm that Rick encountered on his journey to Atlanta. Rick looked through the farm house window to see a family who committed suicide. This is where Rick found his horse and rode it all the way to Atlanta. Atlanta Atlanta, is the capital city of the state of Georgia, and was inhabited by half a million people before the outbreak. As the undead rose, the government and army advised people to seek the larger cities for protection, yet were unable to handle the dire situation. The army failed to hold the infected back, resulting in the majority of its populants to become undead. Military checkpoints were overrun, and vehicles were burned or abandoned. People tried to flee the city using the freeways and highways, however they became gridlocked; leaving the vehicle occupants vulnerable to the 'Walking Dead'. When the cities became overrun and the military turned infected, the army had no choice but to begin bombarding the city with napalm bombs to destroy the infected. However, most of the city remains intact, just the streets of infected were targeted (which explains why when Rick Grimes entered the city, he saw several burned vehicles). With the cities overrun with the undead, it left the outskirts relatively safe until slowly the walkers began heading out to more rural areas. Atlanta Nursing Home The Atlanta Nursing Home was a senior complex in Atlanta where Guillermo and Felipe worked to take care of its residents such as Mr. Gilbert and Felipe's grandmother, Abuela. Once the apocalypse hit the city, all the nursing staff abandon the residents to fend for themselves and went to be with their families leaving Felipe and Guillermo and the Vatos gang to take care of the seniors. Rick Grimes arrives at the residence when Glenn is captured by the Vatos gang and tries to "negotiate" a trade with them. Once Rick and Guillermo explain each others situation, Glenn is released and Rick leaves them with some weapons and supplies. Atlanta Survivor Camp The Atlanta Survivor Camp is located a few miles out of the city of Atlanta near a quarry. It is used as the survivors main base after the apocalypse started since the city was lost and overrun. Shane and the survivors tried to keep the campsite safe and tried to live out regular lives with hunting for food, schooling the children, and washing their clothes. The survivors would on occasion have to make supply runs to the city however, on their last run the group gets trapped in the city. With the help of Rick Grimes, the group escapes and is taken to the campsite. When Rick Grimes arrives, he is united with his family and Shane where he begins to take over as the leader of the group however, more walkers begin to make their way out of the city and head to the camp. Knowing that the campsite is no longer safe and after the attack and loss of several survivors including , Rick and the group decide to head to the CDC for answers as well as shelter. Center for Disease Control The Center for Disease Control and Prevention (or CDC) was a location visited by the survivors at the end of Season 1. It was located inside Druid Hills, Georgia, a community within Atlanta. As a result of the zombie apocalypse, many of the scientists and researchers either left to find their families or "opted out," by killing themselves. Ultimately, the CDC self-destructed after running out of fuel. Fort Benning Fort Benning is a U.S. Army base 125 miles away from the city of Atlanta in Georgia. It is first mentioned by Shane to Rick and the other survivors that the base is a better choice over the CDC for shelter in the episode Wildfire. However, the survivors chose to first go to the CDC but after finding a "dead end" there, the survivors decided to head towards Fort Benning Military Base. Season 2 Vehicle Jammed Highway The Vehicle Jammed Highway was a highway cluttered in vehicles that the Herd passed by and forced Rick Grimes and his gang to hide under the cars. This highway is also where the group lost Sophia and spent a great deal searching for her and even leaving supplies for her in case she found her way back to the highway. With little success, the group left the highway and seek shelter at Hershel's Farm. Southern Baptist Church The Southern Baptist Church was a church that Rick Grimes and his group thought Sophia was hiding in after she was chased off the Vehicle Jammed Highway. Not finding her there, Rick then makes a prayer to God trying to figure out his role in the new world zombie apocalypse. Hershel's Farm After was accidentally shot by , the group meets Hershel and his family and continue to stay on his land while looking for Sophia. The survivors spend the first half of the season at the farm using it as a base of operations to find Sophia but after the barn scene shoot-out, Hershel now wants Rick's group to leave since they do not respect his rules. Rick continues to get Hershel to reconsider and eventually convinces him about the nature of the walkers. When Rick captures a survivor named Randall, he decides to take him back to the farm since he was still human, in sever pain from his injured leg, and young for his age. They locked him up in the barn deciding on his fate. Shane believing that Rick was wrong with allowing him to live, goes to the barn and releases Randall only to kill him later on. When Shane becomes infected, Carl shoots him killing him but the sound of the gunshot lures many nearby walkers towards the farm. The survivors make a stand at the farm but quickly realize that the farm is a loss. The barn is set on fire and burned in an attempt to kill some walkers along the Dale's RV beside it. The group leave the farm and re-group on the Vehicle Jammed Highway to decide what to do next. Unnamed High School The high school was like any other secondary high school institution where teenage students would attend in the rural area to learn. The school is fairly large due to the location of being in a rural area and the school's team is the cougars. When the outbreak began, FEMA along with the county sheriff and military began to set up a triage and command post at the high school for the area. Due to the size and location of the high school, it was ideal for an evacuation center for refugees to head towards. Unfortunately the epidemic followed everyone to the school turning people into walkers causing the school to become overrun. After Carl has been shot, Shane and must get medical supplies for Hershel to help with Carl's surgery. They make their way to the school finding greatly overwhelmed by walkers. They plan their approach by using flares from a nearby police car to distract the walkers as they sneak into the medical trailer. They gather all the supplies they needed and put it all in Otis' bag. When they were about to leave, the flares have burned out and the clanging sounds from the oxygen tanks becoming loud echos for the walkers alerting them to the presence of Shane and Otis. They must run through the school grounds and are seen running through the school hallways trying to escape the walkers. They get inside the gym and take cover on top of the bleachers to catch their breath while the walkers scream below them. Shane and Otis try and plan their escape with Shane heading towards the small windows and Otis being the distraction heading towards the change rooms to allow Shane to escape. Otis runs off while Shane escapes through the windows only to be chased again by the walkers. The two meet in the field as planned, running low on ammunition and Shane injured his leg due to the fall from the window, they decide to head back to the truck using whatever rounds they had left in their weapons. Seeing no option and the walkers gaining and outnumbering them, Shane apologizes to Otis and then shoots him in the leg which causes him to fall. The two fight on the ground while Shane tries to escape from Otis, he gets the bag of medical supplies and heads towards the truck while Otis is being devoured by the walkers. Wiltshire Estates asks to help him follow up on a lead to Sophia's whereabouts and the two drive up to the suburban community. Though no walkers appeared at first and the area seems to be completely abandon, the residence has been clearly hit by the epidemic dead, decaying corpses can be found inside some houses as well as the community itself suffered some decay, abandon cars littered everywhere and garbage overflowing onto the streets. When Shane and Andrea finish their search, the neighborhood is suddenly swarming with walkers. Shane uses this as a perfect moment to help Andrea with her gun training and she eventually succeeds and both kill several walkers together and then flee the area heading back towards Hershel's Farm without finding Sophia. Steve's Pharmacy Located in a small suburban town near Hershel's farm, this is the only known pharmacy in the area. The store has several drugs and medicines that the public might need which are located behind the counter; it also has other Health and Beauty items such as shampoos and soaps as well as feminine hygiene. They also carry general merchandise such as "dollar store" items, batteries, pet supplies, painting equipment, and even gifts or souvenirs. Patton's Bar The bar seems to feature an old western saloon type theme as seen from both the inside and outside of the bar and is located near Hershel's Farm. The inside of the bar features the typical bar setting with a sit-up counter, tables, a piano, bar stools, and bar decor on the walls such as pictures, posters, flags, and a television screen. All kinds of different drinks can be served here from cold beers to milk. It was mentioned in the episode, Pretty Much Dead Already that Louise Bush worked at the bar on weekends by . Mert County, Georgia Similar to King County, Georgia, Mert is also located in a rural area of Georgia. Few residential houses can be seen as well as several large farmlands. The county's main center is the Department of Public Works building and lot which over see's the county's major public works such as construction, emergency crews and response, and public transit. West Central Prison, Georgia The Prison is first seen in the Season 2 finale episode, Beside the Dying Fire, indicating that the survivors having abandoning Hershel's Farm, will make their way to this location next and will be the major setting for Season 3. Season 3 Woodbury, Georgia Woodbury is a small community located 52 miles southwest of Atlanta. Not much is known about how Woodbury will impact the survivors, except for that it is the home to the Woodbury Soldiers and is led by The Governor.